Burgerboss
|starring=Aziz Ansari David Herman Jay Johnston Larry Murphy Robert Smigel |writer=Scott Jacobson |director=Jennifer Coyle |usa=April 1, 2012 |viewers=3.66 |image=22 24.jpg |previous=Synchronized Swimming |next=Food Truckin' }} " " is the fourth episode in Season 2, being the seventeenth episode overall. Plot The episode starts as Bob is showing off a video game that he bought for the restaurant, hoping for more income. The video game is Burgerboss, an old-school game that Bob known for being the best in his school at it. Jimmy Pesto looks over, and Bob lets him give it a try. Jimmy beats Bob's high score and has his name written as "BOB SUX" to humiliate him. Bob gets obsessed with beating the high score to clear his name, so he spends countless hours on it, to the point where he gets Carpel Tunnel Syndrome, and has to take painkillers and wear a brace on each arm. Linda gets very tired of Bob's obsession with beating the game, so she has it sent off, with "BOB SUX" still on the leader board. Bob runs after the truck carrying it and finds out that it was sent to an arcade called Family Funtime. Bob takes a visit, only to find out that he needs to have his kids present with him. Lying to Linda, he takes the children to what she believes are sailing lessons. As they go to the arcade, the kids freeload off of a kid named Kevin's party, and Bob attempts to beat the high score on Burgerboss. Darryl, a video game enthusiast, decides to teach Bob on the condition that he beats up his bully, Tyler. Bob agrees, and they start playing, while the kids are starting to get bored of crashing the birthday parties. They head to the building next door, Glencrest Yacht Club. Going inside, they start to cause mischief, while Bob meets Darryl's bullies at the arcade. Bob takes more of his painkillers, much to Darryl's disapproval, and he gets beat up. Bob wakes up to find Tyler as a chicken leg from the game, a result from the drugs. While Bob runs after Tyler, he runs into the yacht club where the kids are and starts to fight off the workers. A member calls Linda about the incident, and she heads down to see what is going on. She believes it's a great achievement to be proud of, but she soon finds out the truth when she sees the damage done by Bob and the kids. Jimmy Pesto happens to be a member, and Linda yells at him for starting this crazy war with the video game, calling it one of his "peeing races." The other members decide to question whether to kick Jimmy out of membership or not, while Linda takes her family home, very upset. In the end, Darryl makes a visit to the restaurant to see Bob's restaurant and notes that he was right about Linda's big breasts. Bob tells his family that he doesn't mind "BOB SUX" being at the top of the leader board anymore, as he kisses Linda. After she leaves, Bob then gives Darryl some cash to knock "BOB SUX" off the high score. Cast Starring *H. John Benjamin as Bob *Dan Mintz as Tina *Eugene Mirman as Gene *John Roberts as Linda *Kristen Schaal as Louise Also Starring *Aziz Ansari as Darryl *David Herman as Tyler *Jay Johnston as Jimmy *Larry Murphy as Teddy *Robert Smigel as Security Guard Production On March 30, 2012, a hint towards the episode was given by the staff by showing the game cartridge for Burgerboss, the fictional game within the episode. Before airing, Darryl's name was spelled wrong as Darrell numerous times from FOX's press releases, and the true spelling was revealed in the credits. External links * * * * de:Burgerboss Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Scott Jacobson Category:Episodes Directed by Jennifer Coyle Category:2ASA Episodes Category:2012 Episodes